boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuu Tenjiki
|image1 = YuuTenjiki_novel.png |kanji = 天色 優 |kana = てんじき ゆう |rōmaji = Tenjiki Yū |epithet = Eugene |ability = Stigma (Fake) Liquid |species = Synthetic Human |gender = Male |age = Unknown |status = Deceased (Presumably) |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Brown |affiliation = Gang of Six Towa Organization (Formerly) |occupation = Towa Agent (Formerly) |novel_debut = Boogiepop in the Mirror: Pandora }} Yuu Tenjiki (天色 優, Tenjiki Yū), also known as Eugene (ユージン, Yūjin) is a character from Boogiepop in the Mirror: Pandora. Possesor of the ability Stigma (スティグマ, Sutiguma), he is a member of the Gang of Six, and an undercover Synthetic Human from the Towa Organization. Personality Yuu appeared to be a shy and quiet young man, with a pleasant personality. He was easily embarassed, always blushing when having to undress to show his ability, as well as when asked to sing by Kyouko Nanane. He was easily startled and often had trouble speaking when confronted. Coupled with his slender appearance, his personality came off as quite feminine, which is Kasumi Mikage thought that the girls just see him as one of them, as they never bat an eye when he has to take off his clothes to show his ability. His personality when interacting with his friends, however, is just a ruse. In reality, Yuu is a cold and calculating individual, who always thinks his words through before he speaks them. Even so, Yuu's love for his friends is not fake, as they were the first people to show him kindness, and, like everyone else in the Gang, he just enjoyed being with them, so much so that he betrayed the Organization, and even gave his life to protect them. Shown by his behavior during the fight with the Hivemind, Yuu is a calm individual who doesn't lose his cool, even during critical situations. For a very long time, he was alone, and so he developed a habit of talking to himself. Before meeting his friends for the first time, Yuu didn't have any problems killing his targets, but after joining them, he slowly became more human. Appearance Yuu is a very slender young boy, with a feminine looking body. He has medium length dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is shown wearing a black T-shirt with a black jacket over it, and a pair of white pants. Background Yuu was a battle-type synthetic human created by the Towa Organization. He was once the partner of Fortissimo, before continuing to work alone. Yuu has spent most of his life fighting by himself. When the Towa Organization decided to dispose of Kyouichirou Teratsuki, they sent Yuu to do the job. A short while after the first five members of the Gang of Six met, they used their powers to locate some money placed as a trap by the Towa to capure any MLPS. Having walked right into the trap, Yuu was about to kill them all, when Kyouko noticed the boy approaching, and warmly invited him to join them. From then on, the six became inseparable friends. Yuu used the excuse that he is monitoring the group to not alert the suspicion of the Axis. Abilities *'Stigma' (スティグマ, Sutiguma):' Like all the abilities of the members of the Gang of Six, Stigma is an ability to tell the future. It can tell the future by showing a kanji character somewhere on Yuu's body, indicating an event that will happen soon. However, much like Nozomi Tsuji's ability, Stigma is a fake ability made up by Yuu to fit into the gang. *'Liquid (リキッド, Rikiddo): Yuu's synthetic human ability, a battle-oriented power that allows him to secrete a liquid through his fingertips that almost instantly causes any humans it touches to start internally combusting, an eventually explode, leaving no evidence behind. Aside from this, Yuu is also able to ascertain the physical composition of any creature by analyzing their saliva, showcased when he was able to determine Kit's virus by kissing her while she slept. Story Boogiepop in the Mirror Boogiepop Overdrive At the end of Kyouichirou Teratsuki's video message to Kentarou Habara and Shirou Tanaka, the man called out to Yuu, who just entered the room, about to kill him. Kyouichirou commented on how Yuu would do a great job killing him, before the video cut out. Boogiepop Within Trivia *Yuu's last name, Tenjiki, means "weather", or "sky color". *Yuu's first name means "gentle", and, like Kasumi's name, is typically a girl's name. *Yuu's codename, Eugene, is a reference to the 1968 single "Careful with That Axe, Eugene" by Pink Floyd. *Yuu's fake ability, Stigma, might be a reference to the album of the same name by the rock band EMF, released in 1992. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Synthetic Humans Category:Towa Organization Category:Gang of Six Category:Third Civilization Characters